mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dziekan Cadance/Galeria
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Cadance peering behind the door (new version) EG3.png Dean Cadance surprised by what she sees EG3.png Dean Cadance "you know the rules against pets" EG3.png Dean Cadance "if you say so" EG3.png Dean Cadance "put on a clean shirt" EG3.png Twilight excited about news of her application EG3.png Dean Cadance "been meaning to talk to you" EG3.png Dean Cadance "sure that's what you really want?" EG3.png Dean Cadance "there aren't any classrooms" EG3.png Twilight "that IS why it's called" EG3.png Dean Cadance "don't want you to miss out" EG3.png Dean Cadance "being around other people" EG3.png Dean Cadance "learn the most about yourself" EG3.png Twilight Sparkle "I guess" EG3.png Dean Cadance "meet you in Principal Cinch's office" EG3.png Twilight nodding to Dean Cadance EG3.png Dean Cadance "as an alumni" EG3.png Dean Cadance "provide some unique perspective" EG3.png Shining Armor looking at Dean Cadance EG3.png Shining Armor blushing EG3.png Shining Armor cocky "we always win" EG3.png EG FG Twilight idzie do Cadance.png Sci-Twi "I didn't mean to" EG3.png Dean Cadance "This is the right bus" EG3.png Dean Cadance greets Luna warmly EG3.png Luna "always such a pleasure to see you" EG3.png Luna "even if it means another defeat" EG3.png Cadance "thank you, Vice Principal Luna" EG3.png Cadance "it's not going to be so easy" EG3.png Dean Cadance "check in with the others" EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance grade Fluttershy EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are offered cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sample Shadowbolts' cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance look at Wondercolts EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their forks EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their clipboards EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png Cadance "Welcome everyone" EG3.png Cadance "Tricross Relay" EG3.png Cadance "In this event" EG3.png Cadance "qualifying competitors" EG3.png Cadance "So..." EG3.png Cadance "if the competitors are ready" EG3.png Cadance blowing the airhorn EG3.png Principals in varied surprise EG3.png Principal Cinch suspects foul play EG3.png Dean Cadance "please proceed to the gym" EG3.png Cinch notices Celestia behind her EG3.png Cadance "as soon as our teams are ready" EG3.png Cadance "last event of the Friendship Games" EG3.png Cadance and Luna "now!" EG3.png Daydream Shimmer closing the rifts near the faculty EG3.png Cinch "CHS has had unfair advantage" EG3.png Cadance "don't forget to tell them about" EG3.png Celestia "I know these Friendship Games" EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png Dean Cadance walks up to Twilight EG3.png Dean Cadance sits next to Twilight EG3.png Twilight decides to withdraw her Everton application EG3.png Dean Cadance "really?" EG3.png Cadance "you're staying at Crystal Prep?" EG3.png Twilight "I don't suppose..." EG3.png Cadance "transfer to this school instead" EG3.png Cadance "you'd certainly be missed" EG3.png Dean Cadance hugging Twilight EG3.png Cadance promises to talk to Celestia about Twilight's transfer EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts wraz z opiekunami.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare confused as to why Cadance and Luna are friends EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance eating a cake EG3.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci